Show Me A Good Time
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: Loz/Reno. Loz wants to apologize for what happened when they first met, Reno isn't pleased. Rated for language.


A/N- This is OLD! I think my reasoning behind it was what other pairings people could be into with Reno, aside from Rude? (that having been my favorite pairing at the time) I thought, Loz? I laughed at the idea, but then it wouldn't leave me alone and...well...here you have it! It was just going to be a writing version of a doodle, but it spawned into a 5 page story ..; And actually, aside from the fact I don't really like this pairing, I DO like the story. Hmm...

* * *

This had to be the worst night ever. First when I'm heading to the store for some beer I get jumped, then fucking _kidnapped_. Now I'm forced into this circus sideshow of a night and I was never even able to get properly wasted.

Now here I am sitting in a car with a guy that at one time beat up my partner. Rude's apparently with his brother, being held captive to make sure I don't just get up and leave. What was this guys name again? Something weird, Lock...Loor...Loz, yeah that's it. He's driving and I'm sitting in the back. He said that we're going to hang out for the night. I don't know what he's got planned, but I do know that I won't be liking it.

"I really want you to try and have a good time. I want to make up for the fighting we did."

"Ya mean when my partner kicked your ass?"

Even from here I could see his jaw clench, I smirked. He ignored my remark and turned into a parking lot. It was a restaurant, not a diner where me and Rude usually head to or one of those places where you need a suit to get in, but it was still pretty fancy. Loz got out and before I could even get my seatbelt off, he had opened the door.

"What am I, your date? I can open my own doors."

Loz just laughed, almost nervously, I didn't pay much attention to it. I got out of the car and looked around. I didn't recognize anything; he must've taken me to the other side of the city. It was still light out, but the night was just around the corner.

He walked to the door and like a lost puppy I followed. Thankfully he remembered what I told him and didn't hold the door for me. By the time I got in he had already told the head waitress lady who he was, I guess he had a reservation because we were seated right away.

We were placed at a small table in the corner, which was fine by me. I didn't want anyone knowing I was with this silver haired weirdo. We ordered our drinks; he got a coffee and got a glass of wine. I was going to have my alcohol, no matter what kind.

"Order whatever you want, I'll be paying."

"Fine by me."

The waitress came back, gave us our drinks and asked for our order. I smirked and told her exactly what I wanted.

"Braised short ribs, Caesar salad. Oh and another glass of wine, Merlot."

"Steak, medium rare, baked potato and a glass of water."

"Alright, it'll be just a minute."

The bubbly waitress left and Reno watched her as she left, more particularly, watched her ass. A cough brought his attention back to the table. Loz's was gritting his teeth again.

"That's rude you know."

"No, that's a waitress. Rude wouldn't look nearly as good in that uniform."

"Anyway, I just want you to know that I want to make amends. I don't think we should be enemies. If we met in any other situation I think we would have become great friends."

"But we didn't, did we? We met with arms up an' weapons drawn. How can I trust you to not to stab me in the back, literally?"

Loz stared at me like he's was really thinking hard. "I guess you can't really trust me, there's nothing I can say to that. But," He moved closer to me and his hand went to my cheek. "Is it really that hard for you to trust people?"

He looked into my eyes; I swear he was looking into my soul just then. What I saw in his eyes was something I never expected from this guy. Compassion, fear, kindness and a man who has always been held back and used by the people he loves most. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but it must have been what he was looking for because he smiled. It was small and quick, but I saw it all the same. It was then that I remembered the hand on my face and the fact that we were in a public place, and at one point I had begun to lean closer to the other man. I froze, a deer in headlights, then the car hit.

"Oh, you two make an adorable couple!"

The waitress had returned with our food. Her voice, somehow sounding more annoying, snapped me out of the stupor I was in. I shot back up, back stiff and avoided the silver haired man's gaze.

"We, we aren't a couple! Just makin' amends for a bad past."

"Oh, but...um, sorry about that then. Here's your food."

Embarrassed, the woman set our meals in front of us and quickly left. We looked at each other and I gave a nervous laugh. Loz smiled awkwardly. We both started in on our dinner, the rest of the meal was spent in silence. A different waitress appeared to take our dirty dishes and give the bill. Loz took it, paid in cash at the front register and we went back to the car.

"..."

"..."

"Soo Where to now?"

"You sound more interested."

"Yeah, well, the nights kinda blown now. And ya did give me a free meal."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd like to go for a walk."

"...Dude, at night? Two guys? We'd look pretty fruity."

"Don't say that, meanie."

"Aw, shit, don't cry. You make us crash. Alright, alright. I'll go on the walk."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just keep your eyes on the road."

Soon Loz stopped the car, they were at a park. It wasn't some kiddy park with a bunch of playground equipment. It had footpaths, picnic benches, a small woods and a water fountain in the center. It was kept neat and tidy, no trash could be seen, either there was a grounds crew or people actually made us of the garbage cans. The grass was kept short and was an even, deep green. I could see my own breath, faintly. Loz motioned me forward and we began our evening stroll.

"So..."

"Hm?"

"You want to make amends. And you brought me to dinner and now on a walk."

"Yes. And?"

"And, I was wondering how you figured that taking my partner as a captive would be a way for me to find it easy to forgive you."

Loz looked awkward at that point, a blush spread and he looked at his feet.

"Well, the thing is actually...your partner isn't really captured. He's actually, um, still at his place, with my brother. He's trying to do they same thing I am."

I stopped walking, by now we were at a part of the path that looped into the woods, it was even colder. I felt myself shivering, but not only at the temperature.

"So you mean you lied about holdin' my partner at gunpoint making me 'try to have fun'? What the hell is wrong with you!? You can't fuck with someone's mind like that! Fuck this, I'm going home. Get myself wasted enough to forget any of this shit happened."

I don't know why I ever said that, I didn't know where the hell I was. I'd more likely end up mugged and stabbed then find my way back to my apartment. Some small part of me was almost thankful when Loz yelled out for me to stop and grabbed my arm.

"Please, I couldn't think of any other way to make you come with me. And I really, really needed you to at least forgive me. Please don't be mad."

Loz was gripping my shirt and looking at his feet again. I heard a soft plop and realized he was crying again. I felt my previous anger begin to melt away. I put my hands on is shoulder's and pushed him up a little.

"Yazoo and Kadaj helped me practice what to say and how to act. I really wanted to make a better impression than when we first met."

"...Alrigh' stop crying now. Ya did good. I forgive you for the fight thing. Just stop crying. Jeez it'll look like I just broke up with you."

"Th-thanks. I really, really didn't want us to stay enemies." He blushed. "I was, um, really hoping to be closer."

"Like friends? I guess. Maybe you were right about the bad circumstance thing, if we met in some other place, I think we would have been pals."

"Actually, I was more hoping for something deeper...Like boyfriends."

That caught me off guard, to say the least and I just looked at him and blinked for a few minutes. Poor guy was just squirming and fidgeting. As the words sunk in I looked at him closer, I wanted to make sure he was serious. Not many people knew about the fact that I was bi, only Rude really and a few exes. I wanted to know if he was just messing with me. I've been called out a few time from asshole's who think it would be funny to insult my looks or were bigots who wanted to beat up some gay.

Loz didn't look like he had any ill intent. In fact, with his cheeks tear stained and that absolutely scared look on his face I couldn't see him ever being able of something evil; conveniently forgetting our battle that brought us to this point. Slowly I relaxed my glare and reached out to cup his face like how he did at the restaurant. Loz looked up again, how did I never notice those amazing eyes?

"Moving pretty fast aren't ya? You haven't even kissed me."

It took a moment for his mind to get around what I just said then he smiled.

"Can I kiss you Reno?"

"Of course."

It was nice, warm and comforting, a little wet from his previous crying, but it still felt good. No pushing to get further, no hand groping my ass, no lipstick smearing on my face. When I started to feel the need to get oxygen back into by lungs, I pulled back.

"Lets head back to the car."

"Alright, you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Only if you don't leave right away."

"No problem."

We walked back to the waiting vehicle, Loz still seemed hesitant so I laced his fingers with my own. I felt a light squeeze and smiled, squeezing back. It wasn't until we were halfway back to my apartment complex when I asked him something that was nagging at the back of my mind.

"You said that your brother, Yazoo, was with Rude, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Didn't you also say he was tryin' to do the same thing you were doing?"

"Yeah."

"So...he's got a thing for Rude then?"

There was a pause before we both started to laugh.


End file.
